The One Who is Devoured
by JuneEquinox
Summary: We first met in a party, and ever since then, it's been a game of who is the one getting devoured by whom. KainXZero.
1. Chapter 1

**The One Who Is Devoured**

Pairing: AkatsukiXZero

Genre: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Vampire Knight.

Summary: We first met in a party, and ever since then, it's been a game of who is the one getting devoured by whom. KainXZero.

* * *

><p>We first met in a party, sponsored by the company I work in. It's the celebration of the tenth anniversary of the company, as well as our ruling in the business and industry world, an event in which I cannot avoid but to attend, no matter how tedious it may seem to be.<p>

The night is crowded, many people filling the huge space of the ballroom we've booked especially for this event. We've invited a few important guests from other companies as well, as I seemed to notice many unrecognizable faces in the crowd, even when none struck me as someone particularly decent to begin with.

But only until I laid my eyes on him.

He's a stranger, obviously one of the guests as I've never seen him before, and first appeared to me as one of those loners, the ones which never find parties as much as an enjoyment as many others did. We're alike in that matter, and that's what first caught my interest in him.

I moved away from my position in the far off corner and walked towards him, wine glass still in hand. He had one in his hand too, but unlike mine, which is filled with the glorious color of deep crimson, his was only a simple white, water, plain water, I presumed.

My second opinion on him was, he simply can't find ways to at least try to entertain himself, can he?

I smiled to myself and continue walking towards him. He didn't seem to notice me, and he didn't seem to mind as I lean myself against the wall right beside him.

"Not in the mood for party?" I said to him, I didn't need to lower my voice as the room was already buzzing with so many noises, they had to go quiet altogether or were standing right next to me to hear what I said.

"Not really." He answered, his voice was not as low as I first imagined it to be. It was pleasant to be heard. "I'm never in the mood for parties in the first place."

"Then why do you come?" I asked again, curiosity and boredom forced me to.

He stayed silent for a minute and just when I thought he wanted to be left alone, he turned his head towards me and I immediately found myself staring right into a pair of amethyst colored eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Those eyes, they're mesmerizing. "Because it seems like a good reason to."

"A good reason?" He scoffed and folded his hands in front of his chest, his posture laid back and challenging. "Are you saying that to me, or to yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it a good reason to get to know me, or to entertain yourself?"

I smirked at his question. "Whichever it is will get you to answer."

He smirked back, I notice that he has a tattoo on his neck, a rose shaped tattoo. It's kinda sexy. "Alright. I'll humor you."

"Please do."

He chuckled softly, the sound of it ringing in my ears like bells. I had decided that night, that I intended to examine this intriguing creature I just found until the last strand of his fine silver hair. He may be the only thing entertaining in this boring, uneventful night.

"So…" I snapped back from my thoughts as I heard his voice. "Are you not into this party yourself?"

I shook my head, I'll disappoint my party planner of a friend if he saw me, but he didn't. So, I guess I can be honest. "Not really."

"Then why come?" He copied my earlier question, before taking a sip of his glass of water.

"Responsibility." I shrugged, taking a sip of my own glass as well.

"I guess you're some kind of a big shot in your company, then."

I thought about his remark for a while. Head of planning and development? Pretty much, no? "I guess I am."

"You're quite straight forward, aren't you?" He quirked an eyebrow at me, smiling as he did so.

"I just say what I gotta say." I returned his smile and shifted slightly closer to him, he smelled of lilacs. "And you?"

"I'm not someone important."

"I doubt that."

"What do you believe, then?"

I took another sip from my glass of wine and moved away from the wall. He looked surprised at my action, he thought I'll just leave him like that? No. He's way too interesting to be left alone. So instead of doing what he thought I would do, I stood in front of him and leaned towards him, my hand right beside his head, my body blocking his sight of the crowded room. No one was watching us anyway.

"I believe that you're a very important guess…" I murmured into his ear, wanting pretty badly to play with the ear cuffs he had put on. "… Who has never tried to drink wine before."

He looked at his glass of water, then to my glass of wine and then back to my face, his eyes glinting mischievously. "I have never really understood what is it about them that made them cost a good amount of fortune."

"It is their taste, of course. They're intoxicating. Want to try it?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk and then seduce me into sleeping with you?"

I blinked at his question, mulling it over in my head and then I laughed so hard that a few people turned to look at our direction. This would probably the hardest I had laughed in years.

"Well…" I wiped my eyes, finally being able to stop laughing. "If it's working, then yes. I am."

His eyebrows furrowed at my words. "Do I amuse you?"

"Yes, immensely so."

"Do you want to go to a private room with me?"

"Yes." I chuckled, before leaning into his face. "I want to devour you."

He didn't say anything at first, only keeping his eye contact with me silently. But I know he's not afraid. He's not the type who gets afraid. This person is… Different. I know it, I can feel it. Then it's proven that my theory was indeed correct as he drank his glass empty and smirked at me. "That was fast."

"You knew it all along?" I grinned, checking out his mouth watering features. "Or do you want it all along?"

He chuckled. "I rather say that I suspect it all along."

I laughed again, he's indeed different from all of those other people that I've met before. "Oh. Then, shall we?"

"We shall." He pushed at my shoulder and I let him out of my prison. I watched as he put down his glass on one of the tables before turning towards me again and then whispered words into my ear. "But let's just make one thing clear, regarding this so called mutual agreement, we shall see who's the one that's getting devoured by whom."

I smirked at his obvious challenge and followed him through the crowd swiftly, right after disposing of the glass I've had and the expensive wine in it. I didn't need it to entertain me anymore, I've had this stunning creature right in my grasp.

"Do you have a room in this hotel?" He asked me as we tried to cross this football field size ballroom.

"Yes, a suite. Don't worry about anything, I've got everything covered."

"I know."

We made it to the end of the room, but just as we're about to open the doors, a voice stopped me.

"Hey, Akatsuki! Where the hell are you going?"

I glanced behind my back to see that it's my cousin, slash co worker, Aidou Hanabusa. "I am… Uh…" I gave him a code and then he immediately got what I mean.

"Oops. Sorry."

I ignore his apologize and his words as he said 'he has to leave, my friend's getting laid' to someone. Instead I went straight to the elevator, where my current interest was already waiting.

"Sorry." I murmured and punched the button on the elevator to go up, he didn't say anything back.

We waited in silence until finally the elevator made a small electrical noise and we went into it together. My suite is on the twentieth floor and somehow the long journey there was kinda getting me impatient, I can't seem to keep my hands to myself.

"Hey." I called to him, he's been silent the whole way. I wonder what's he thinking of? "I'm sorry, but… Can I try to kiss you?"

He looked at me for a while, eyes empty, before nodding his head slightly. "That's fine."

I walked slowly to him, and then lifted his chin up with my right hand. He's tall, but slightly shorter than me, his body was lean, but still very well built, his skin was pale white, but not as pale as a sick person, his hair was silver, but not the color of an old person, his face was beautiful, but not in the same way as a woman's and his lips… Was very tempting indeed. Only then do I had the chance to examine all of his features carefully and dare I say that I, I'm not disappointed.

Then, without waiting any longer, I kissed him, slowly at first, with tentative touches all over his back. He tasted of mint, apparently it's quite addictive. I tried to deepen our kiss, slipping my tongue into his willing mouth and explore the moist cavern inside. He didn't resist at all, it's like he's asking to be dominated, what's that about who's going to get devoured by whom?

"Hey." I pulled away from his mouth, kissing his neck as my left hand went inside his shirt. "Are you surrendering yourself to me?"

"Hell no." He glared as my hand in his shirt traveled downwards. "Don't you think people can see us from the security camera?"

I smiled against the junction between his neck and shoulder, I wanted to bite and mark him. "Don't worry. Didn't I tell you that I got everything covered? This hotel belong to the company I work in. I know the guy in charge of this place, I can always get the tape and blackmail you with it."

"I thought you said don't worry." He whimpered as I palmed the front of his pants, they're already semi hard.

"I'm only saying that because I want you to use your mouth for a better purpose than talking."

"Idiot."

I can feel his arms wrapped themselves around my neck and pulled me closer for another kiss, which I gladly obliged to. He's finally taking some action this time, caressing my tongue with his almost sensually and even though I want to battle for dominance and coax him to surrender to me, I got lost in the moment and just followed the way his tongue was moving against mine.

"Told you..." He panted after we parted for air, there's a string of saliva between us. "… That I'll be the one who devour you."

"That's not devouring." I encircled my hand around his small waist and the other pushed the open button on the elevator repeatedly as we had reached my floor. "It's called seducing."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I'll show you…" We got out from the elevator, still in each other arms, with him kissing my neck and me groping his lower back, and bumped into the first door on the right, which was my suite. I immediately reached my pants pocket for the key card. "I'll show you what devouring truly is."

"You do? Well, that's a coincidence." He kissed me on the lips and I ceased all of my movements. "Because I was just about to show you as well."

I smirked, kissing him back and letting ourselves into the room. After that, everything else is a blur, an array of movements, kissing, licking, biting and driving each other over the edge. I remember throwing him on the king size bed, slipping him off his pants and his annoying suit before letting him pull me on top of him, getting off my own suit in the process. I remember being quite harsh with him, I don't know, I just can't control myself when I'm with him, which was why when we're kissing feverishly, I unconsciously let my mouth wander down to his neck, where his pulse can be heard the loudest and, bit him.

He gasped as I did so, trying to push me off of him almost desperately, but I just can't stop. His blood is delicious, like none other I've tasted before. Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm a vampire? Well, I am, as well as most of the employees in the company and I know that he's too, even though he's in a lower rank than me.

I gained back my senses a minute later, when my desire for blood has been satisfied and then I look at his face. He looked shocked, but not afraid, never afraid, and I licked the bite wounds I've caused apologetically, it healed right away.

"Sorry." I whispered, but he didn't answer. Instead he pulled my face back and kissed me again.

I remember pushing into him, gently at first, I didn't want to hurt him, as I didn't bring any lube with me that night and had used his saliva as its replacement. I know he's not a virgin, he told me as I was thrusting steadily into him. That's when I suddenly felt mad, angry, jealous, though it's usually not in my nature, and began to increase my pace almost mercilessly, his cries of pain and pleasure echoed in the room that night.

We came together after the first round, and we had countless more afterward. We were just too into each other that we had forgotten about our limits as well as we were about to go crazy. His face is all sweaty and teary after we're done, he looked spent, but highly satisfied. So do I, but seeing his face like that, made me want to ravish him again, and again. I spread out the blanket a moment later though, after I came down from my high, slipping into it and wrapping my arms around him, with both our bodies still very naked. I remember him suddenly licked my collarbone and bit down, hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. He said that it's a mark to remind me of this night and a payback for what I did to him earlier. I nodded at what he said, still apologetic, and let him snuggled closer into me as I kissed him goodnight on the cheek softly. I had a nice dream that night, and the most decent sleep I have had in months.

But in the morning… I remember waking up in the morning to an empty bed, cold, with no warmth beside me. He has left, just like that. All of his clothes are taken and mine are folded neatly on the bedside table. He left, without any word, without leaving any trace of him but that faint lilac scent on the pillow and the sheet where he has just slept a few hours ago. He didn't even leave his name. Now he's gone.

I touched the bite mark he has given me the night before.

I understand now the meaning behind the words he has said to me in that party.

I may have devoured his body, but he has devoured my feelings for him.

-**Fin-**

* * *

><p>Right, so this fic is made for a challenge I made with my friend, March Rosenqueen, as well as a compensation for the devastating tardiness of the update of my other fic, That Vampire of The Manor. I don't want to make excuses here, but please forgive me. Pretty Please?<p>

Oh well. By the way, this fic is actually made to be longer than this, much, much longer, it should have about, two, or three parts more after Zero left Kain after the one night stand, but I decided to cut it, because if I continued it until the end in just one fic, it'll be absolutely long and your eyes will hurt like hell after you read it. Although, if you want the continuation, I can provide it by making this story a series, but if not, if this story is already good as it is, then there will be no continuation.

So, sequel, anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

**The One Who Is Devoured**

Pairing: AkatsukiXZero

Genre: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Vampire Knight.

Author's Note: So this is the sequel to my earlier oneshot, which is under the same name, that I have decided to make as a series, quite a long series according to the cute little plot bunnies in my head (about five chapters or more). Thank you for my dear reviewers (without you guys I can't live long. Seriously) for giving me the inspiration to write this sequel, that gratitude goes for: March Rosenqueen, felisceleris, SidSureIsVicious, Art-sinisterika, Brookie cookie17, narcaline, randomu, iBunnyxD, Aizensmydaddy, YoungestCullen8 and Aki-Sui (thanks for the PM). Hope you guys will like this chapter:)

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>_  
><em>

_I may have devoured his body, but he has devoured my feelings for him._

"Have a nice day, Kain- sama."

"Akatsuki- san, good morning."

"Hey, Akatsuki! You finally showed up, you dawg!"

"Hanabusa." I reluctantly turned my head towards the overly excited face of my dear cousin slash co- worker. It's still too early for me to deal with him, but it seems I've got no choice now. "What is it?"

"What is it?" He inquired and then smacked me hard on the back. See? It's too frickin early for me to deal with him. "You're late today, that's what! It's your first time to be late after your five years work in this company! Congratulations!"

"Thanks." I mumbled, walking away from him and to the elevator.

"Wait, I haven't finished with you!"

Crap, he followed me. "What?"

"Sheesh. Grumpy much?" He cringed as he stood beside me. "May I ask the reason?"

"No."

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Well you're clearly being a pain in the ass." He folded his hands in front of his chest and pouted. I usually would have smiled at his antics, but now I'm not in the mood.

"Bite me."

"Not now, Akatsuki. There're humans here." He answered seriously and I can't help but to crack a small laugh.

"It's a figurative speech, Hanabusa."

"Oh? I really thought you want me to bite you. But then… You wouldn't really need my bite anymore, now do you?"

I widened my eyes at his remark, before immediately touching the spot on my collarbone where 'he' had bit into it yesterday. The mark is still very red and visible this morning, that's why I wear my coat today, even when it's only the beginning of autumn. Has Hanabusa seen it?

"What? Why are you panicking?" He grinned knowingly, and then I realized that my own response has given me away. "I knew it! You totally nailed it with that guy from yesterday!"

"Shush! Lower your damn voice!" I clamped my hand over his mouth in panic, searching through the area to see if someone has heard his loud voice, but he just ignored my distress and removed my hand nonchalantly.

"Relax. Isn't your reputation as a ladies man has spread far and wide?" He teased, I frowned at him in return. "Oops. It's a guy's man this time, huh? Well, bet everybody hasn't known that."

"Everybody… I mean, everyone in our kind is the same, no?" The elevator came down with a small 'clink' before opening itself to take both of us onboard. I got into it and pressed the twenty eighth floor, followed by Hanabusa who pressed the twenty seventh floor.

"Of course. But no one has ever noticed yet that you're into that kind of thing." Hanabusa turned to look at me, looking mischievous as the elevator rode up slowly. "I think I deserve the position of the messenger in that matter."

"What are you implying, Aidou?" I used his last name to emphasize my dislike of the game he has decided to play.

"Nothing. I just thought that the guy yesterday was your reason to be late today." He shrugged, looking away from me and to the ads on the elevator door. "Well isn't it obvious."

"Really?" I vaguely remembered this kind of situation, it's kinda similar to the one I had with 'him' yesterday. Both of us alone in an elevator, playing mind games with each other. The difference is that he and I were kissing, making out, and I'm not going to do that with Hanabusa, not in a million years. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because you have a hickey on your collarbone, which you so desperately try to hide, in your adorable, futile attempt." He looked at his watch and chuckled. "Really, Akatsuki? A coat? It's only the beginning of autumn."

I suppressed my need to cringe, I know that it's a stupid attempt, and instead encouraged him to go on with his silly theory. "And?"

He smirked haughtily at me, I kinda want to smack his head a bit. "And, I saw your partner yesterday, remember? He was gorgeous! I suspect him right away as the reason for your tardiness because a guy like that, can really be devil in bed. Trust me, I know. So, him, equals great sex ad plus that hickey, you let him left a hickey on you and tried to hide it, even from me, means that you actually like him! So, all of this comes down to one answer, and that is…"

"That is?" I quirked my eyebrow curiously at his detailed investigation.

"That is, you like him and you had sex with him, but then he left you in the early morning without saying anything, which put you down greatly, that's why, in the midst of depression, you lost your keys."

"Keys?" I exclaimed. What are my keys have to do with this whole thing? "What keys?"

"Your…" Hanabusa closed his eyes in concentration. "Your car keys!"

"My Porsche keys?"

"Don't gloat! Yes, the keys to your stinkin' expensive car! You don't have to keep throwing it at me, you know?" Hanabusa quirked an annoyed eyebrow. He drives a mercedes by the way, I wonder what's so wrong with it.

"But what's my keys have to do with my-..."

He didn't let me finish my sentence. "He stole them right, cousin?"

"Stole them?"

"Yep."

"What, do you think he's some kind of a kleptomaniac?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, maybe… Then the keys to your suite!"

"They used cards, the securities won't let him get away if he ever be crazy enough to do that." I glanced at Hanabusa and shook my head at his determined face. Determined to what? Finally figuring me out? Oh you still have plenty of years to do that, cousin. "And you should stop acting like a private investigator or playing Sherlock Holmes."

"I'm not playing!" He whined. Oh good, it's the twenty fifth floor already. "Some of my deductions are correct, ain't them?"

"Random luck, my friend." Twenty sixth…

"Why you! Watch out, my _friend_. One day that arrogant attitude of yours will kick you right on the butt and devour you instead!"

Devour… That's a familiar word. Ah, twenty seventh, finally. "We'll see about that later. Your floor, Hanabusa."

Hanabusa 'humph'ed me and step out to his designated floor obediently, seemingly tamed and quiet, but not before glancing around and poked out his tongue at me. I only smirked in return.

My thoughts are still swirling inside my head as the elevator went up once again and only the buzzing sound of machines keeping me company as I try to reach my floor. Now that Hanabusa's gone and there's no other person around, memories of last night started to surface back little by little. Trivial memories, honestly, like the softness of his pale skin, the intoxicating scent of his hair, the light reflecting off of his eyes, the taste of his lips… Trivial memories that made up all of last night's events. I can't just forget about them, I don't want to forget about them.

Thank God Hanabusa didn't manage to find the answer behind his own riddles, the answer to what exactly? The reason behind my tardiness? Well, should I say that I was devastated when I find an empty spot on the bed right beside me? Or was it that I spend almost an eternity musing for what I did wrong last night and convincing myself that he was indeed there, in reality, submitting himself to me? I wonder... I do thought about him for a long time, long enough that I didn't manage to dress myself and drive past the usual traffic on time.

I want to see him again, pretty badly. But now I'm forced to keep these thoughts about him and that night at the back of my mind, as now I'll have to occupy myself with work. I made that especially clear to myself as I walked out of the elevator and into the dark brown hue corridor where I laid my eyes onto…

"Kaname- sama." I stared incredulously at the well known executive president of this multilevel company I worked in, Kuran Kaname. He's barely seen outside of his office, but now he's currently standing a few feet away from the elevator in all of his admirable glory, not to mention killer charisma. I wonder who he is talking to, so seriously. Better yet, I wonder why he's in my floor in the first place?

"Kain." Kaname- sama turned and smiled at me. He doesn't use any honorifics for my name since we've known each other for quite a long time ever since highschool but as someone below his stations, I still see the need to do just that. "Good morning. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Kaname- sama. Good morning to you too." I approached him and returned his smile.

"It's good to see you here. I've been meaning to discuss some things with you."

"What things, Kaname- sama?" I feel a presence behind the brunette in front of me, his form is slightly hidden by the firm build of my superior. He's a bit short, or probably not too tall, since Kaname- sama is a bit shorter than me. He must be the person Kaname- sama has been talking to before I walked in on them. I took a glance at the said mysterious guest and then back to Kaname- sama. "If I may ask right at this moment."

"It's fine." Kaname- sama chuckled lightly, before taking a step away to reveal the person behind him. My eyes immediately widened at the sight of him. "I want to introduce you to this good fellow here, after all."

"You are…" What the… That silver hair. Pale skin, silver hair, amethyst eyes, that piercing gaze and that awfully delectable body(?)… It's the guy from last night! The silver haired beauty I courted into sleeping with me in my own suite and left me just a few hours ago without even a name to fantasize about after an absolutely mind blowing sex! Whoa that's a long description... Wait, what the hell is he doing here? With my employer, not to mention. I thought I'll never be able to see him again… And yet, here he's standing directly in front of me, looking seemingly unfazed and calm despite the fact that he seems to recognize me as well. What is going on?

"Kaname- sama." He addressed my superior. I relished in that sweet voice of his which I've already missed ever since he last breathed a syllable to me last night. "Who is this person?"

I let myself twitched at his question. What is he trying to pull? Is he trying to act like he doesn't know me? Does he expect that I would just play along with it?

"I'm Kain Akatsuki." Well as a matter of fact, I will. What? One can't just expect me to blurt out his stupidity as well as last night's events right in front of my superior! It will be degrading, not to mention damaging my image. "I'm the head of planning and development in this company."

I extended my hand out towards him and he took it, shaking our joined hands briefly. The softness of his porcelain skin almost pulled me into a daze.

"I'm Kiryuu Zero. It's very nice meeting you, Kain- san." Hmm... So it's Zero- kun? A pretty fitting name for him. I'll make sure to remember that if I ever want to see him in my bed again, but not just for sex, I want... Something else that I can't even name with him. Well, no matter, I presume that I'll be seeing him for quite some time later, seeing as he's already in my building and talking to my superior. Is he a new guy here? I would like to mentor him if he is.

"It's very nice meeting you too." I smiled pleasantly, pulling my hand back in slight disappointment, before looking at Kaname- sama in curiosity and almost... Eagerly.

"Kiryuu- san is a representative from the Hiou company." Kaname- sama explained, indicating to the stoic silver haired beside him. "He'll be taking visits to this office for several times in order to survey the newly formed partnership between the Hiou and Kuran company."

I nodded in understanding. So he's a representative huh? That's why he was invited to the party last night. Not quite what I would prefer, but then again my guess was right. He does have a high status, though he's still a normal ranked vampire. A normal ranked vampire... As in C? Or D? No way.

"I see."

"Yes. Well, as you can see, Kiryuu- san is a very important guest here, so you should help him feel comfortable and welcomed since I'm trusting him in your care, Akatsuki."

What? That was unexpected. "In my care? But that's not customary, Kaname- sama."

"Of course. It should be my job." Kaname- sama smiled apologetically. "But seeing as I'm going to have various meetings abroad that I can't just ignore, I'll have to entrust this responsibility to you, as one of my most trusted employees. I don't have any other choice since I'll be taking Takuma with me as my counselor and I can't leave this fine fellow here to Asato, now can I?"

Ichijo Asato... Entrusting Zero- kun, er, an important representative to that man? Not in a million years. That man can't be trusted. "I understand."

"Good. Thank you, Akatsuki, and sorry for the trouble I've caused you."

"Not at all." I glanced at the silver haired young man across from me. "As long as Kiryuu- san is fine with it."

He stayed silent for a second, mulling something over in his head before finally looking up and puzzled me with those deep, seemingly bottomless amethyst eyes. Determination is clear in his voice as he speaks.

"I'm fine with it."

That's right, Kiryuu Zero. Now it's just you and me. I'm going to take my revenge and this time, it will be ME who devour YOU.

XXX

"So." I stopped in front of the building's cafeteria, yes we do have a cafeteria in our company building, and turned around to face him. "This is the cafeteria, you can have your meal and discuss minor-in-importance matters here if you want. You don't have to go out on your lunch breaks in order to have lunch, that way the workers here will be more focused in their work, not to mention less time consuming."

"I see."

"Do you want to have lunch?"

"Not really."

God, this person... "Kiryuu- san."

"What?"

"Would you quit that attitude of yours? It's frickin' annoying."

"What attitude, Kain- san?"

"That attitude." I pointed a finger at him and don't even think for a second that I'm being rude at him. "You're pretending that you don't know me."

"But I do know you. You introduced yourself about an hour ago-..."

"That's not it!" He's absolutely testing my patience here! "Yesterday. Last night. At the party. At the hotel's suite. You. And me. Together. Having sex!"

He looked weirdly at me for a second, and I realized that I have just said 'sex' out loud in front of the cafeteria.

"Look, Kain- san." He stepped away from me as if I'm a contaminable virus or something. "What else do you want? We already did _that. _Shouldn't we pretend that we don't know each other the next day? Don't that what people always do?"

I kinda want to punch this bastard... "I didn't know that you're less civilized than I thought you would be."

"Well, aren't you one to talk."

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you a vampire?"

I immediately searched around my surroundings in case someone has heard our conversation or to be precise, his crazy talk. Isn't he a vampire too? Doesn't he aware that there are humans here as well? Doesn't he know that revealing our supposedly secret is a very fatal mistake? What, is he mental?

I snapped back at him after making sure that the coast is clear. "Are you crazy? There are humans here. Don't you think you should be more discreet and more aware of your surroundings?"

"I already know there are humans here." He glared at me. I wonder why he's a little different than last night? He's a bit... Grumpier. "I'm just... Just... About vampires..."

"Yes? You're just what?"

"I just... I don't like vampires very much."

Well that's new. Vampire that hates vampires? "Why? Aren't you a vampire yourself?"

"I know... But..." He paused for a minute, before sighing wearily, like he is tired from the whole conversation we have just had. "Just... Tell me what is it I've got to do to get you off my back."

Sleep with me. Heck, that's what I want to say, but I doubt that he will be as equally enthusiastic as me.

"Have lunch with you, or something, Kain- san?"

Well, that's a start. "Yes, that's it. Have lunch with me. And..."

"And?"

I grinned mischievously. "I get to call you by your first name."

His eyes widened disbelievingly before settling back into their normal size. "You've got to be kidding me."

No, I'm not. "Ze- ro- kun. Take it, or leave it."

"I'd better kick your ass."

"I will fuss you everyday with that amazing night we had yesterday."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I will. Remember the time when you moan so loudly that I have to shut you up with a kiss so as not to lose my concentration when I'm pounding into yo-..."

"Aah! I get it! I get it!" He waved his hands in front of me in panic, trying to stop me midway in the little memories we have made so passionately just the other day. He's really kind of adorable this way. I just figured that I like to throw him off his balance. "Please stop. Don't remind me anymore."

"What, you're embarrassed?" He blushed just as I said it. Like I said, adorable. "Then, what can I call you now?"

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, but say it anyway. "Zero."

"Good boy." I patted his head of silver hair and ignored his burning glare. "What should we get for lunch?"

"... I hate ramen."

"Oh? Then should we get Chinese? Or western? We got it all, you know."

"You choose."

"Right. Then western it is-..."

"Oi Kain!" Ack, that annoying voice. "Where are you going? Let's eat lunch together!"

I turned around sharply to look at Hanabusa, he's currently waving merrily at me, with one, no, two pretty vampire girls right beside him. Honestly, he is a real playboy and we do tend to eat lunch together no matter what argument we have earlier the day. But now is not the time to be playing around with some girls and my cousin.

I've got a game to play.

I gave him a quick 'sorry, pal' signal that he, as usual, immediately gets. He doesn't seem too understanding though. As proof, he left the two girls he's been courting and marched up to me right away. I quickly pushed Zero onto a western food queue and pulled Hanabusa towards the farthest corner of the room.

"What the heck?" He spat at me. "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The girl that you chose over me!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there's no girl. I'm having lunch with Kiryuu- san over there."

"What? Kiryuu- san? Who the heck-..." Hanabusa glanced over to the direction I'm pointing at and he immediately shut up.

"Hanabusa?"

"That's one hot Kiryuu- san."

I snickered quietly at his comment. "See? Now, would you excuse me?"

"Fine, but he looks kinda familiar. Wait, isn't he... From last night?" Ah, so he noticed.

"You've got a strong memory." I congratulated him and secretly eyed my main dish' pretty little ass.

"Wow. It looks like sometimes even fate can side on you." Hanabusa turned to me and patted me on the back as I walked past him. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Now that the matter with whom I'm eating my lunch with is finished, I approached the table where Zero has chosen to sit at and take my sit in front of him. He has picked spaghetti carbonara and a green tea for lunch. Interesting.

"What?" He glared up at me. Really, he's so feisty today.

"You didn't pick anything for me?"

"Why should I?"

Yup, that 's too good to be true. "I just thought that you'll show a little compassion... Oh, you know what? Never mind. I'll just watch you eat."

"Really?" He eyed me in a suspicious way. What? He thinks I'm going to steal his food or something? Please.

"Yes. I'm a vampire, remember?"

"Oh right, you're a noble."

"You know I'm a noble." I sat back in my seat as I let the information of his knowledge sunk in. Not many people can tell that I'm a noble right off the bat. Purebloods have stronger presence than nobles so sometimes I'm mistaken as a normal ranked vampire. Not too many times though.

He looked as if he has let out something unintentionally. "So? That's not much of a shock. I mean, with your position and your relationship with that pureblood president..."

Oh yeah, that's quite right. But something tells me that he's not telling the whole truth, like he knows about my rank from experience, not information. Is he hiding something? I think he is. He's still as intriguing as last night.

"Zero."

"Hm?" He took a forkful of spaghetti and shoved it into his mouth.

"Let's go out on a date."

He nearly choked on his food. "What the hell? We barely just met!"

"We have slept with each other." I said seriously.

"So? I told you we shouldn't have anything more to do with each other after that. We shouldn't even talk to each other. That's why it's called a 'one night stand'!"

"But I didn't call it a 'one night stand'. I don't want to call it a 'one night stand'."

"Then what do yo want to call it? Don't tell me you want a two night stand."

I smiled at his words. I would love that, but it seems like that is still not enough. "No, that's not it."

"Then?"

I looked at him in the eye with every intensity I got in myself at the moment and spelled out my intent. "I want a relationship with you, Kiryuu Zero."

"WHAT?"

A few people turned their heads at his sudden, unnecessary shout out.

"Oh come on. It's not THAT unbelievable."

"It is! It's like you're saying that you wanna know me better!" He exclaimed.

"Of course. That's the whole point of wanting to have a relationship with someone, isn't it?"

"Why you...!"

"Why are you saying it like it's a bad thing?"

"Because it is!"

"How so?"

"It's... Uh, then... Well... I..." He stuttered. It's somewhat cute really, but I was expecting more of those spicy comebacks actually. "Kain!"

"What? So you don't have any reason, right? So I suppose it's alright for me to think that you accept my invitation, considering you've failed to point out anything bad from this little proposal of mine." I smirked victoriously at my own words, not to mention his dumbfounded expression. "Zero."

"You can't just do that!"

"Well guess what? I already did."

"Since when do you have that kind of authority?"

I ignored his incessant whining and take a look at my wristwatch. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at seven, at the lobby, okay?"

"What if I don't show up?"

"Why? You are arranging the partnership between our two companies, right? Won't you come here tomorrow as well?"

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is what if I decided on my own account that I will not attend your so called invitation?" He stared at me curiously, while I only smiled in return at the look on his face.

"Oh believe me, you will." I pushed my chair away and get up, offering my hand to him in a polite gesture to let him know that it's time to further continue our delayed tour back on the road. "Your curiosity in me won't let you act otherwise, anyway."

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Zero is a little bit OOC from the first chapter I wrote where he's more seductive and I know that he likes ramen but there will be an explanation for those in later chapters. Don't worry, I plan to be thorough with my stories, though I can't promise on the grammar-_-"<p>

Btw, this is actually a rather random thing to talk about, but I'm a bit hyper right now, so... I've just watched X-Men: First Class, yeah I know I'm terribly late but since I didn't have time to watch it before, what with my awfully crowded exam schedule or was it because it didn't play in my country? I forgot, but never mind that, all I wanna say is that that movie was awesome! I totally love the relationship between Erik and Charles(yes that's what I love the most, a fangirl will always be a fangirl. I also like the cool special effects and storyline as well but any fangirl would have noticed their lovey dovey relationship and fell head over heels for them!XD). Ooh, and dare I say that I love James McAvoy, who played Charles, very much? I've already noticed that he's somewhat cool in Wanted but after seeing X-Men, I concluded that he's actually extremely charming! I love him! His charisma, voice and mesmerizing blue eyes are things that struck me the most!XDD Oh, his other movies such as Becoming Jane, Penelope and Atonement, are also very good too and not to mention touching, especially Atonement. That movie is one of the few things that touched me on such an emotional level that I ached for it, I don't know why but I couldn't sleep after watching it. It's 1 a.m when I finished watching it, and it's 2 a.m when I finally stop my pacing around the room and my musing, and finally decided to go to bed. For all of you who haven't watched that movie, I highly recommend it! I may sound like I'm promoting it but yes, indeed I am! That movie is just THAT good, it's directed and acted very well, the story and idea are just amazing, very beautiful indeed, and not to mention it has my current obsession in it!XD

Wow I actually wrote such a long paragraph that's all about movies! James McAvoy's movies as well. I don't know if you like him as much as I do or as interested to discuss those movies I mention above, but if you are, feel free to PM me anytime!:D Please forgive my long rambling above if you're not interested though, I'm just so in love that I'm listening to continuous love songs on repeat in my Ipod. Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift is my current national anthem right at the moment!XD

That's it for now, please click on the review button to tell me what you think of this chapter. Merry Christmas and God Bless You All!:DD


End file.
